


The lessons we learn

by Cherry_Blossomtea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Blossomtea/pseuds/Cherry_Blossomtea
Summary: Everything's changing for the better or worse, as Gabriel come to terms with his wife's permeant state. Ladybug's relationship with chat noir is still strained despite her best efforts on fixing it and its getting worse. As the summer starts Adrien rethinks his feelings towards his friends while Marinette convinces herself she's over Adrien.
Relationships: Barbara Keynes/Olympia Hill, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at giving the new York hero's some character while expanding on the aftermath of new York.

  
  


The day was ending on a sour note, Knight Owl growled as they landed on their apartment roof slamming down hard enough to leave a crack. Grumbling to themselves, Knight Owl removed their owl helmet and blinked a few times forcing her eyes to adjust to the yellow lights illuminating from the streets below.

"I'm guessing you forgot to do laundry?" Barbara asks notching her wife sitting on the couch in a long sleeve shirt and shorts, 

  
  
  


"I was busy," Olympia said handing Jess her bag licorice

  
  
  
  


While Barbara walked to the bathroom to remove her suit, Olympia tossed herself onto the bed, grabbing her phone. Her smile vanished noticing the missed call from her mom and sister. He was growing through her messages reading the last ones she had sent her mother. When she looked up she resisted the urge to laugh. It was a rare sight to see Barbara wearing her clothes. She wore Olympia’s Naruto shirt with a pair of gym shorts.

She sat on the bed grabbing her phone off the nightstand. When she felt Olympia's foot running down her back. She turned around ready to smack her foot.

"What's wrong?" Olympia asks,

"I was thinking about the Parisian heroes, there only teens." She states

Olympia raises an eyebrow "Barb don't forget we were teens just like them,"

Barbra rubs her eyes and lays back using Olympia's thighs as a pillow.

"I'm worried for Jess she's no longer Sparrow."

  
  
  
  


Olympia chuckles “she’s spreading her wings."

Barbara groans "you don't have to worry about Aeon it's just-"

She was cut off as the song 'under pressure ' started playing Olympia stretches her arm grabbing her phone, and groaned realizing who was calling her caller id read 'Iris'

She took a deep breath before answering her phone

“Hello, Iris.” She says there was a long pause before she blurted “You’re joking.”

  
  
  
  


When she hung up Olympia huffed sitting her phone down, “Well my family is forcing me to attend my sister’s wedding.”

Barbara was beyond shocked, the few times she met Iris. She had a weird aura about herself,

“Nobody showed up to ours but hers oh everyone has to. I'm an adult.” She shouts

  
  
  
  


Summer came fast, with concerts in full swing the sky blazed a beautiful blue, and the trees rose to the occasion, providing shade for outdoor picnics. Barbara went down a mental checklist as she pointed to the stuff as she checked it off in her mind. She was about done until an impatient Olympia honked the horn while shouting.

“Come on”

Barbara huffed slamming the truck and climbing into the passenger seat. She looked behind her. Aeon was looking out the window while Jess had her Nintendo switch in her hands while Liiri sat on her shoulder. Olympia checked the superhero group chat they had making sure everyone knew she was going on a family vacation.

“Ready?” Olympia asks before pulling off.

“Yes, Aeon answers, earning a smile from Olympia. They had a 1-hour drive to the airstrip. When they got there they were greeted by Olympia’s sister Iris.

“Bout time the Keynes family showed up,” Iris chuckled as Aeon and Jess climbed out of their family SUV, she whistled observing the jet. 

“It’s a Gulfstream G150. “ Aeon declares,

"If I knew you were here I would've taken a commercial flight" Olympia mumbles, helping Barbra with their stuff, Iris brushes the comment aside.

"It’s been so long the girls gotten big" she states Olympia mocks her sister under her breath closing the trunk, 

"Think of it as a family vacation with a mandatory wedding." Olympia thought to herself, she was dreading the reunion she would have with her parents, it dawned on her they didn't know about Aeon, Jess, or B, barbara. S he thought about their sour reaction to her marriage. 

"Olympia," Barbra put a hand on her shoulder bringing her back to the present.

"I'm fine" she lied taking Barbara's hand

  
  
  
  


Gabriel felt a tugging sensation, he acted on it walking out of his office, he saw Nathalie struggling to get up the stairs, he was glad Adrien was at school enjoying the after school party his friends decided to celebrate the school year.

She stumbled with each step her stomach tightened and ached all the more. She kept swallowing, and her throat kept clenching, but no matter what she could not stop the warm feeling rising through her chest. Gabriel ran up to her grabbing her arms and helping her up the stairs, as she fought the urge to throw up, when he got her back In bed his eyes lingered on her for too long. He noticed her pale skin, sunken eyes even Adrien started to notice the difference in Nathalie. He looked at the TV after his stint in New York 3 months ago. Hawkmoth was an internationally wanted man, but he couldn’t dwell on it for too long and had to bring Emile back for his son. The boy needed his mother, just thinking about it made it feel like he was lying to himself. Adrien didn’t need her he had Nathalie. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


When Adrien got home, he found his father with Nathalie while she wore her dark purple pajamas, Gabriel had kicked his shoes off and curled up next to Nathalie. Adrien snuck to his room without disturbing them, he tossed his bag on the floor and sat at the computer desk. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing was going her way, after landing in Paris her sister insisted they go out to eat as a family, ignoring the fact that she had planned a night out on the town with her wife. 

"This is a disaster" Olympia muttered as her wife put her contacts in for her. When she finished Barbara looked at her. Olympia wore a red shirt that looked tight on her with a pair of jeans   
  
"You need bigger shirts," Barbara states not batting an eye at Olympia's expression she adjusted Olympia's shirt.

  
"I expected a kiss." She pouts while standing up.   
  
In the living room, Jess was on the couch with Liiri, showing the kawami bits of the Hamilton musical. At the kitchen table, Iris sat with Aeon with her left arm on the table while she watched from her seat. 

  
"What are you doing?" Olympia asked stomping over to the table. 

  
"Making sure the arm is working properly." Iris retorts. 

  
Before she could respond Barbara came up behind her putting an arm on her shoulder.

  
"We're all ready,” She says 

  
Iris puts Aeon's arm back on before leaving. They pulled up to Les Papilles. Olympia sat in the car taking deep breaths

"showtime" she mumbles climbing out of the car 

  
"You'll love this place." Iris smiles as she leads them to their table. The restaurant was huge with high ceilings and fairy lights strung up

  
"They have cheeseburgers, I'll have one," Jess said pointing at the menu. The waiter nodes writing it down. 

  
She took their orders and left, "so who's the lucky person marrying my dear sister." Olympia asks, forcing a smile.

  
Iris chuckles "he's a lovely man, he travels around the world and he’ll be in Paris soon,” 

  
"Didn't answer -" Olympia stopped as Barbara squeezed her hand under the table.

  
"You're sure he's not marrying for the Hill family fortune? “Olympia asks.  
That's when someone laughed behind her, 

  
Olympia turned around to see a man with black hair that's greying. Léo Hill himself smiled sitting down next to his Aeon.   
  
“I’m guessing your Aeon?" He asks

  
Holding his hand out, "Don't be shy I don't bite" he jokes

  
Aeon hesitates before taking his hand and shaking it.   
"Now Olympia you don't have to be mean to your sister, be proud of her not everyone can be as lucky as her." His silver eyes fall on Olympia referring to her marriage to Barbara 

  
Jess looks at her mom, hoping to find an answer in her eyes about this dude sitting next to Aeon.

  
"Mr. Hill this is my daughter, Jess" Barbara states trying to lighten the mood which fails.

  
"Nice to meet you" he responds tilting his head 

  
The evening went downhill fast, while Iris bragged about her fiancé, what set her off was when Léo said he couldn't wait to have a son in law.   
  
Olympia bent her fork with ease, while glaring dagger at her sister.

As night fell the blue haze of day lifted to reveal the stars. Olympia sat in their hotel room balcony wearing a short bathrobe. She poured herself a glass of wine and sipped it while she sat under the moonlight with her feet propped up on the table. 

  
In the room, Barbra went through a bag of clothes they had bought that day for their date night. She pulled out a short black dress that revealed her back and a silver belt. She changed into the dress and walked onto the balcony. Olympia almost dropped the glass when she saw Barbara in the dress.  
  
"It's a little revealing," she says tugging at the dress. 

  
"I should've got you a bigger size," she mutters, drinking out her glass, while averted her gaze looking at the Eiffel tower. She sat in the chair across from Olympia while she drank her wine, what caught her attention was Jess and Aeon tapping the glass while holding a picnic basket.  
  
She stood up and went back inside.

  
"I thought you two were asleep." She said, trying to keep her voice level.   
  
"Nope, here." Aeon and Jess handed her the basket  
  
"Mom made this earlier when we landed, so why not use it now," Aeon said handing her the basket

  
Barbara walked out on the balcony, the girls watched as she got Olympia to change into the outfit Barbara got her. 

  
Olympia's date outfit was a white long sleeve shirt that went off her shoulders with a black pair of pants and shoes. 

  
She grabbed the basket and Barbara, "ready?" She asks

  
She wraps her arms around Olympia's neck as they take off. It was a five-minute flight to the Eiffel tower.

  
When Barbara opened the basket she handed Olympia a bottle of white wine she pulled out two glasses.  
  
"Should I question how the girls got their hands on this?" Barbara asks  
  
"No need I packed the basket when we landed had it sitting in the refrigerator all day," Olympia said  
  
She also pulled out two ice cream sandwiches. Olympia had grabbed two flute glasses and poured their wine. They sat on the Eiffel tower drinking wine and eating an ice cream sandwich. Olympia finished her flute of wine and kissed Barbara. 

  
Their tender kiss was broken when they heard something land behind them. Olympia pressed her bracelet changing into Majestia.

  
"Majestia?" Ladybug asks while she realizes who it was she stopped spinning her yo-yo.

  
"The one and only" she replies 

* * *

The bakery was in full swing, with school getting out and people traveling all over the globe, their bakery was on the top places to visit in Paris. A little bell chimed singling someone had just entered.

Sabine finished putting the last tray of macaroons on the display sheet.

“How may I help you?” she asks 

Olympia opened her mouth to order only to realize she had no idea what to get. Sabine didn’t say anything until Olympia asked for her help.

“Something for the family.” She suggested

  
“Yep, something for my wi-” Olympia stopped “What are these?” 

Sabine didn’t bring up the change of subject; she gave her a menu of what the dupain-cheng bakery had to offer. 

  
  


Olympia settled with a mixed box of macaroons and croissants. 

  
  


When she got back to the hotel she saw the mayor of Paris, pleading to his wife.

Olympia didn't bother to be nosy but she did longer by the elevator a bit. Before pressing the button that would take her to the floor she was staying on. 

When she got back Barbara was at the stove a cookbook open, Jess was on her left while Aeon was measuring everything they needed. Olympia was noticed by Lirri and Aeon. She used the chance to sneak up on Barbara.

"This pan is hot," she remarks before Olympia could try anything. Using her ability to fly she raised herself and sat on the kitchen counter. 

"I got pastries" she grabs the box beside her and opens it. Jess was the first to grab something. 

When Jess broke a price of a macron off for Lirri in her eyes it was floating.

  
  


"Aeon can you see Lirri?" Olympia asks, it had been bothering her for a while noticing Aeon starting at the kwami.

"No ma'am my sensors don't detect Lirri" she admits. 

Olympia slides off the counter and stands next to Barbara as she attempts to make crepes.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
